


The Cursed Island

by Greekgeekofmlp



Series: Things I Wrote In Class and Dumped Here [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angerona is a Merciful Queen, Broken Bones, Dragon skinwalker, ELDRITCH Angerona, Eldritch Eminem, Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, Eldritch Millie, Eldritch Nanna, Eldritch Sasuke, Eldritch-Centric, Eminem is a Little Shit, Flowers, Fucked Up, Gardens & Gardening, Major Character Injury, Monsters - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Wendigo, Wow, eldritch bullshit - Freeform, little heavy, sidhe (cat) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: --  Your characters boards a ship to sail across to a newly discovered land. What they find when they get there are undiscovered species – both animal and humanoid. --"Everyone has braved the tortuous seas, only to get to our destination and start dying off one by one. A group will be sent out, consisting of Izuku, Sasuke, Millie, Nanna, and Marshall. Our hearts will be praying for a safe return."!! PLEASE READ THE TAGS !!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Millie & Everyone, Nanna & Everyone, Sam & Everyone
Series: Things I Wrote In Class and Dumped Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681750





	The Cursed Island

The group was running low on supplies, rations were running out, and there was a hole in the hull of the ship, and even if there weren’t, half the crew fell ill so it would be inoperable. It was time to go and search for resources, as much as they would’ve loved to stay cooped up on the safety of the beach. Izuku nervously took the lead role, seeing as everyone else seemed a bit nervous about what would happen to the group. Izuku hesitantly suggested they should split up into two groups of three to find more supplies. Izuku, Sasuke, and Millie in one group and Sam, Nanna, and Marshall in the other. Izuku and his group would search for food while the other group would look for supplies so they could build a shelter, and so they split, Izuku’s group taking a right while the other group took a left.

It hadn’t been long before the fatigue started to kick in from walking as the group hadn’t eaten in  two days, but that short time span felt like a lifetime.

“Wait!” shouted Sasuke, senses tingling, screaming that something was coming. Everyone stops, anticipation and tension of what would come out of the bushes stirring thickly in the air and bringing fear into the group’s eyes. Seconds later, a scream rang through the trees, piercing everyone's ears, coming from the direction of the other group across the Island. Once they got their senses about them, they dashed at full speed until they finally caught up to the other group.

Nanna was on the ground bleeding from her leg with a gash that looked like it couldn’t have been made by anything human.

“Nanna, what happened?” Izuku breathed out, voice warbling with worry. She was stuttering and  shaking like the tremors of an earthquake were running through her body. Izuku’s face set into a look of grim determination, lips tightening into a thin line, and he said something that had the punch of finality an order would call upon, his voice now even and low.

“We need to get her back to the boat.” Sasuke gave a slight nod and put Nanna on his back, and they set off for the boat. They ran towards the direction of the boat, but to the group’s frustration, it felt like they kept running in circles as the same tree where Nanna was injured kept appearing. They decided if they can’t go back to the boat then they need to go in the other direction to see if they can find something to help stop the bleeding. Millie plucked a large leaf with a waxy texture off of a tree as a temporary solution. It was dark by now and it was rather difficult to see, infecting the group with fear. In the distance, Sam noticed something that looked like an orange light about a mile away. At this point, the group didn’t have anywhere to go, so they decided to follow the light.

The cold of the night nipped at their bones , and the atmosphere was unwelcoming and eerie. Nobody dared to speak a word on the way to the light, yet everybody’s minds were racing, trying to comprehend all the events. As they are walking, they heard something rustling around in the bushes. Out of the bushes emerged a huge beast that was pretty much a crossbreed between a deer and a human, otherwise known as a wendigo and everyone silently swore  it was the size of an enderman . Gnarled and knotted antlers sprouted from the matted brown fur that covered its deer shaped head, teeth angled out and sharp as a wolf’s, poised to kill. It was hunched over, its emaciated form giving a clear view of the ribs and spine, analyzing its prey before it lunged. The beast jumped at the group with an overwhelming aura of bloodlust, head tilted down to skewer them on its antlers, lanky arms outstretched to catch anyone who tried to run from its clutch. Everyone braced for their deaths…

Just when the group thought it was over, the beast screeches and collapses on the ground, black flames dancing all over it.

“What's going on?” Millie screams, exasperated and scared. The beast was dying, skin warping and tightening further around the defined bones as it cooked in the fire. Everyone was confused, especially Sasuke, who had blood trickling out his left eye. His iris was red on the inside with three black dots forming a triangle. Everyone turns to Sasuke confusion written across their faces, silently asking how he did that, but it subtly morphed into unease at the sight of his eye.

“I… I... “ Sasuke stumbles over his words, fingers ghosting over his eye, immediately pressing the palm of his hand into it, tsking and gruffly asks, “What?” everyone else bit their tongues except Marshall.

“What the  _ hell _ was that?” Marshall’s face turns red, everything that’s happened starting to get to him, and he stormed up to Sasuke to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

“Hey!” Sam yelled, anxiously trying to diffuse the situation.

“How should I know?” Sasuke shot back with an even voice, words slipping out between his teeth. Izuku came and pushed them apart, giving quite the look for good measure. They huffed, turning away and continuing their voyage.

At this point, nobody continues to question it since all this crazy stuff was going on. Barack Obama could swoop in any second and they wouldn’t be shocked. The group just runs away from the scene and heads towards the light. When they get there, a humongous volcano loomed over them, lava giving off a soft glow but hardening, thankfully not posing a threat to them at the moment.

At the base of the volcano, a grove of light contrasted against the dreary interior of the forest, and what appeared to be a boy stood with a fox at his feet, his tan skin rippled with every movement, defining the lean muscle beneath. He had a jawline that could cut stone and a mop of white curls that plopped down on the top half of his head and the bottom was shaved down to charcoal roots. A wreath of leaves wrapped around his hips, only really serving to cover him up a bit. A crude thought passed through Sam’s mind, and he quickly dismissed it. The stranger’s thin shoulders had little red  scales scattered across, shining like siam jewels in the sun. Large leathery wings that looked to be rather sturdy were folded against his back, the same red drawing their eyes in. A twig snapped, and Sam shot Nanna a glare, silently reprimanding her, because he just  _ knew _ it was her. The wings twitched, and the lithe body whirled at them, hard  eyes glinting like Indian sapphires and sharp fangs bared. Skin stretched and ripped with the bones that elongated, and  scales sprouted up like weeds from the tanned organ. His face grew a snout, smoke puffing from his widened nostrils while a low growl rumbled through his chest in a warning.

“ Pretty boy is a dragon, pretty boy is a dragon !” Marshall screeched, panic obliterating his normally tough persona. All of them scrambled away, tripping on uneven dirt and roots, desperately trying to escape the heavy thuds that were closing in on them. Another step and all six of them were tumbling down a small cliffside, joints momentarily bending at odd angles, skin scraping open each time they collided with the wall of rocks on their way down.

They all groaned, lifting onto their arms shakily, battered and bruised from the fall. Marshall let out a string of curses under his breath, arms throbbing and thin streams of blood running down his forearms from small nicks. Nanna’s trembling was even worse now, and the tears she’d been holding back started to roll down her face, her bottom lip clenched tightly between her teeth. Millie immediately noticed so she sat up and gave her head a light rub before crouching down to the young girl.

Her ivory skin was paler than it had any right to be while her glossy, raven hair was slicked and sticking to her face with sweat and dirt. Her denim eyes were puffy and only slightly red, seeing as not too much blood could be pumped through her body with most of it coming out of the deep cut on her shin. Millie wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder a little bit in a comforting manner, and her nose buried in the bleeding girl’s hair. Nanna leaned into the small embrace, a hand pressing into her thigh more harshly. Izuku shot up after coming out of his dazed state, green curls bouncing with the force, and Sasuke propped himself up against the trunk of a nearby tree. Sam didn’t stir, knocked out with what was most likely a mild concussion. Izuku came up on Nanna’s other side, hand gripping her shoulder and eyes trying to draw out an answer to his unspoken question.

Millie eyed her fist and how there was a circle of red beneath it. She gingerly circled her fingers around her wrist and pulled it away to reveal the stub of a stave like thing sticking out of the flesh, blood pooling out of the stab wound. Millie retched a little at the sight but ultimately pinched the skin around the wood, trying to staunch the bleeding a bit. Nanna hissed, tears coming more vehemently, a whine bubbling out of her throat. Izuku held her close and pressed his face against her head, whispering little nothings into her skin to soothe her as best he could. She clung to the tatters of his shirt, trying to distract herself from the jarring pain, broken little cries shaking her body. Millie swallowed a bit and tore off a bit of her shirt to tie around and create pressure on the area, doing her best to get the blood to clot. Her eyes rose to look at the mess that was Nanna.

“Alright, thankfully, the stick didn’t puncture an artery, and this should help stop the blood.” Nanna nodded her head in understanding, tears slowing down.

“This kind of stuff  _ can’t _ keep happening,” Izuku said, “We need a means of defense.” He looked around slightly as everyone agreed. He went up to rub at his chin in thought, voicing out his question: “But what are we gonna use?”

“I… I know how to make weapons out of stuff in the wild,” Nanna speaks up, voice weak after that whole ordeal. Everyone beamed at  her as if she was some sort of Messiah . She gave a sluggish wave of her hands,  “I can’t promise it’ll work though! It’s been a long time since I’ve tried to do this.”

“Hey,” Izuku starts, placing a hand over her own, “We trust you.” He gave a soft smile and his head warmly lilted to the side. Her shoulders slumped in relief and she started throwing out directions.

About halfway through the process, Marshall piped up,  “Why did you even learn in the first place, kid?”

She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck before responding, “Well, when I was younger, my dream job was being an assassin, but more like Deadpool.” Nervously, she laughed,  “You know? Just taking offers with bad guys at the end of it. Then I realized how stupid that was and how much trouble I could get in, so I opted to get a scholarship off of volleyball and join a police academy.”

“Probably the right choice,” giggled Izuku which drew a hum of agreement from Millie and Nanna.

“Hold on,” Nanna said, eyes catching Sam. He was still, in fact, a little too still for comfort.  “Is… Is Sam breathing?” Millie hopped over to him and shook her head, a watered-down profanity being uttered under her breath. Nanna shimmied over with her bad leg as best she could, wincing and sucking her teeth more than a few times, and reached for the hem of Sam’s shirt.  “He must’ve broken a few ribs on the way down, we need to get his binder off before it causes any more damage.”

“Wait, he’s a girl?” Marshall’s head popped over to supply the question.

“No, Marshall,” Nanna shot him a glare, Millie accompanying her, “he’s a  _ man _ .” her words were dripping venom, daring him to argue.

They flipped him over, unhooked the device (thanking everything they knew that it was one of these kinds of binders) and quickly slipped his shirt on before feeling around for anything broken. They found a dent that seemed squishy. “Definitely a broken rib,” Millie sighed,  “Nanna, you seem to be the nature expert, you got anything that might help?”

She swallowed thickly,  “Yeah… yeah,” all eyes were boring into her, and she felt  _ so nervous _ . She gathered the small morsels of courage she had, and complied, the words rattling off her tongue. “Do any of you know what the plant yarrow looks like, without any doubts or second-guessing?”

Sasuke, surprisingly, stepped forward.  “You garden?” Izuku asked, a small light in his eyes.

“Now is not the time to be asking these questions, ‘Zu” Millie chastised.

“Anyways, go pick some yarrow and a lot of it. Marshall, you’ve got a keen eye for dangerous stuff,” she ignored his blubbering and continued, “Go grab some sharp stones.”

He gave in and asked, “How sharp?”

“Just enough to get through the skin.”

“Why do you need  _ that?” _

“I need to set his ribs and make sure they didn’t puncture a lung.” Everyone moved without any further words other than Nanna, still spinning a set of directions. She got the supplies and set the rib, Sam flinching awake in the process, sprinkling in crushed up yarrow to try to ease pain and prevent any infection. They fashioned crutches out of branches for Nanna to walk on after they finished the weaponry, finding obsidian nearby from dried lava spills, and continued to venture further and further into the desolate forest.

As they journeyed in, there was an influx of ash-like substance that floated around in the air, thankfully doing nothing to affect the quality or breathability of it. The patches of light became smaller and smaller until they became far and few between. The woods gave an eerie, grey glow that was only scant enough to see where they were going. The bushes rustled, and despite everything they had done, they didn’t feel ready for the attack at all.

Out strutted a small cat, fur black and short with a tuft of white fur splattered on its chest, all of it hugging its frame, a quiet meow echoing around them in the silence. Everyone relaxed, which in retrospect was a poor choice, really. It rubbed its head up against Sam’s leg. Then there was a rumble and the cat grew to the size of a bear, launching Sam back into the thick trunks of the trees behind them.

“Circle up!” Izuku called, and the group spread out, wielding spear-like objects, and surrounded the beast, sharp obsidian blades tied at the ends of mostly straight sticks pointed at it to keep it at bay. Izuku gave a sharp jab forward, missing the furry creature, but the intent was achieved, signaling the others to close in and filling the gap he made as he walked up to it, spear lowered at his side.

It gave out a breathy laugh that grated against the ear horribly.  “You are evolving quickly, and it very well might be my downfall,” its tail curled and unfurled in amusement. The humans were taken aback at the fact that it talked but successfully brushed it off rather quickly. “But,” it continued in a tone so deep it shook the ground beneath them, caressing Izuku’s chin in its paw, directing his face to look it in the eye, “not today,” the claws dug into his skin painfully, mocking a vice-like grip, “for I am still the king,” it hissed out, tail whipping around wildly and knocking any semblance of defense they had from their hands, wriggling in its spot and ready to pounce.

They vacated the cluttered grove, knowing an unfair match up when they saw one, and realizing they had no means of making it out alive this time. They ran, legs burning and knees wobbling, darting between low boughs. The only sound that filled the space around them was the sound of them panting, silently begging for their throats to not close up, not yet. If someone fell or started to fall, another nearby would grab them and haul them to their feet, and they continued. They only stopped when three people had collapsed from trying to stop one another from crumpling. In their mad dash, they didn’t even realize that the cat sidhe wasn’t chasing them, and cursing themselves for wasting such valuable energy once they did.

They kept moving, calmly this time, trying to recuperate from the sprint. They were still heaving lightly when they came across a girl in an opening. Her back was turned to them, not even looking at anything- scratch that there was  _ definitely _ something there.

If they weren’t already getting bad vibes from this after their little dragon incident, they most definitely were when they saw the hulking mass of  _ whatever the hell that thing was in front of the girl. _

It was black and it rippled, skin-like stuff tautly wrapped around the pulsating form beneath. It looked like some deformed or collapsed heart drowned in ink, then put into a larger scale. Dust and ash drifted in the air in clouds so thick it clogged the air and made it a chore to breathe. The female just stood there ominously, and no one dared to move a muscle, fear freezing them firmly in place. Nonetheless, she turned her head, displacing the auburn curls that cascaded down her back. There was a sharp hook in her nose, and her honey skin would’ve glowed warmly had they not been here in this  _ godforsaken place. _ Her previously closed eyes fluttered open, a mischievous grin spread across her lips like some cruel prank was finally playing out. There were no eyes, and nothing to mark a fake kind.

Her wide eyes bled out nothingness, dulling everything around them. Fueled by any variety of vibrancy, the destruction of the crumbling planets that dwelled in her sockets grew faster in pace. If the group looked too long, they could feel the  universe closing cold, dead fingers around them, swallowing them like a snake and cradling them in some twisted form of a freezing embrace. Their  brains felt like mush that fell out of their ears in big, gray globs , all thoughts quickly evaporating into thin air. Everything melted and reconstructed, akin to a trippy dream,  and they prayed it  _ really was but it wasn’t and they couldn’t get free from her grasp and they just couldn’t look away no matter how hard they tried and they felt everything in the galaxies known and unknown spin and whir and - _

There was a sharp pain that shot through their guts, all of them doubling over. Some of them wanted to cry because they were just so  _ scared _ , and others did. Everyone's skin resembled the thing, though still a fleshy tone. It hurt and wouldn’t stop, a bone-deep ache and soul-deep sting that wouldn’t fade.

Izuku was the first to recover from it, new bones making joints at odd angles, and skin tenting around them awkwardly, the organ now having the same quality as saran wrap. His muscles were now bulked out ridiculously, borderline comically had it not been so disturbing, as they were sat wrongly on his needle-thin figure. You could see the definition of each strand in each muscle, and every tendon and vein that ran its course around his body. His face was now just one blur, eyes indistinguishable from mouth indistinguishable from the nose.

Sasuke was next,  skin now like that of the wendigo that fell victim to his newly discovered power , his cheeks were gaunt, teeth visible due to lacking lips. Surprisingly, nothing else really changed about him, only he was lankier now. Especially his fingers. His index finger was probably a foot long, kind of lanking out happened.

Nanna stood next, antennae that had tried to grow from her face, making her skin do the same odd thing that Izuku’s had done with his new bones. Her eyes changed into insect-like hive structures, large and reflective and split up into minuscule hexagons. The outline of her form became wispy, almost ghostlike. Patches of fur had grown randomly over her skin, and her teeth had sharpened into a more animalistic fashion, face creating a snout to accommodate. Not only that but large mandibles that clacked together now and then stuck out from her cheeks abruptly. Her height shot up, so now she hunched over, making her overall presence significantly more feral. Her skin hadn’t just been through the process of growing fur, she’d realized at one point, feeling it and taking in her new appearance, it’d hardened into a sort of exoskeleton, horizontal stripes lining her arms and torso as well, resembling that of a bee or wasp.

Marshall had shortened, mouth scaling to a larger size, and smaller ones sprouting up everywhere on his skin. The same had happened to Millie, only the object of change had been her eyes. In a less serious position of time, they would’ve joked that she kind of looked from Argus from mythology.

Then there was Sam.

Sam had just… ceased to exist. The being had realized how much pain he was already in and scraped the plan on pinching his waist and accentuating a faux voluptuousness achieved from painfully widening his rib cage into a barrel chest and scaling his hips to unproportional levels. It had giggled maliciously to itself at the mental image, his face all underbite with  jagged teeth standing like flowers in a garden , a shock of mousy brown  corkscrews shooting from his head like an explosion , ultimately a squat little creature that somewhat resembled a gremlin. Ultimately they had handed him into the waiting arms of the afterlife. It was a pity seeing as he’d tried so hard to survive, but small globs of blood coming from mini coughing fit on their run for life, and how his head pounded while his brain had swelled with bruising and pressed forcefully against the walls of his skull did not lie. Death was not far at the time. It was respectable how well he’d hid the fact from the others, but ah well, another chance later on.

The deity chortled again before whisking away into a breeze of  whispers that hissed like static , leaving the once human group to settle into their new appearances.


End file.
